Redenção
by Kitty Chandelle
Summary: Noda percebe que para que possa desaparecer e ter uma nova chance precisa resolver tudo o que está pendente em sua vida, e após a ela..


Angel Beats não me pertence embora eu quisesse, e sim a Maeda Jun autora dessa linda série.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Redenção – Ato de salvação, resgate, libertação.

* * *

O sol estava alto naquele mundo, havia vestígios da batalha contra as sombras espalhados pelo colégio e curiosamente não havia nenhum NPC nas redondezas e alguns dos últimos membros da frente de batalha desapareciam, uma sensação de paz pairava no ar.

Tudo Graças a ela, a líder, Yuri Nakamura.

Ou, para Noda, Yurippe.

Noda olhou novamente para a porta da enfermaria, a alabarda girava lentamente em sua mão direita de forma automática. Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora e refletindo isso sua face possuía uma expressão curiosa.

Ele possuía absoluta certeza de que havia resolvido os problemas de quando estava vivo, aceitou seu destino cruel e decidiu dar uma nova chance de ser feliz a sua alma. Então por quê?... Por que continuava preso a este mundo e não havia desaparecido como seus companheiros?

Enraivecido, girou a arma com mais força e a fincou na parede do corredor, ele sabia a resposta, sempre soube. Por algum estranho motivo aquela garota forte que permanecia desacordada na enfermaria se entrelaçara em sua vida, havia algo mais que admiração que o faziam obedecê-la tão fielmente.

Talvez fossem as incontáveis batalhas que travaram juntos ou o tempo que permanecera ao lado de sua figura inabalável, ele sabia que para seguir em frente precisava livrar-se de tudo que ficara pendente em sua vida, ou após a ela.

Em um súbito sopro de coragem deu alguns passos até a porta e com as mãos trêmulas de ansiedade girou a maçaneta e entrou, deixando sua arma para trás fincada na parede.

-Yurippe... -Ele chamou baixo, mas a líder sequer se moveu. Aproximando-se Noda pode ver os vestígios das feridas e o sorriso pequeno, porém satisfeito que estampava a face serena.

O rapaz de cabelos púrpura sentou-se pesadamente ao lado da cama, de braços cruzados prometeu internamente que iria protegê-la de qualquer idiota que ousasse machucá-la novamente... Assim como sempre fez.

-Hum... Eu vim para agradecer. –Disse emburrado, completamente ciente de que ela não poderia ouvi-lo. –Você lutou muito bem lá, salvou à todos eles... A mim também... –Ele riu da forma convencida habitual. -Você é realmente incrível, mesmo sem minha ajuda.

Sua expressão tornou-se mais suave e uma brisa leve entrou pela janela semi-aberta e bagunçou os cabelos rosa escuros da garota, Noda esticou o braço e afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caíra na face de Yuri. Inconscientemente sorriu.

-Yurippe... Eu estou preso a você. –Demorou um pouco mais os dedos nos cabelos da garota, acariciando-os levemente. -Talvez seja por isso que não consiga desaparecer, eu me acostumei com sua presença.

Noda puxou o ar e se aproximou, descansando o queixo no colchão macio, a centímetros do rosto dela. A respiração morna de Yuri batia em seu rosto de forma compassada, o rapaz encostou a testa na dela, misturando os cabelos róseos com os próprios.

-E-eu sempre... Eu queria ter mais tempo, queria ter te conhecido enquanto era vivo. Escute, se existir essa coisa de reencarnação eu... Tenha certeza que estarei lá, para te proteger novamente e fazer em pedaços qualquer um que ouse te machucar. –Noda tomou ar, sentindo seu rosto esquentar extraordinariamente. - "Yuripp... Yuri... Aishiteru."-Finalizou firmemente, encostando seus lábios aos dela.

Uma sensação de paz percorreu seu corpo, Yuri abriu os olhos um pouco respondendo ao beijo de forma suave, ainda sonolenta. Noda deslizou a mão livre para sua cintura, acariciando-a levemente. O corpo tornou-se leve, e ele soube que estava desaparecendo, sua missão fora finalmente cumprida. Ele fechou os olhos e separou os lábios.

-Obrigado...

Yuri abriu os olhos sonolenta, mas não encontrou nada além do espaço vazio a sua frente. Ainda havia um calor percorrendo sua face e sua cintura e seu coração martelava furiosamente no peito, a líder não soube distinguir o que era real de um sonho. Ela arfou e abraçou-se.

Logo Yuri veria a alabarda fincada do lado de fora da enfermaria, uma última certeza de que Noda estaria sempre ali para ela.

* * *

Fim.

Olá a todos, esse foi um pequeno surto que tive sobre esse casal após assistir os episódios de Angel Beats. Noda tem uma admiração imensa pela Yuri, chega a ser engraçado talvez isso tenha me inspirado ^^

Comentem, critiquem, opinem! Faz algum tempo que não escrevo nada, preciso ter certeza de que está bom ^^

Ja ne^^/ Kitty Chandelle*


End file.
